


Ace is a lucky (and pretty much blessed) man

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Swap, Kinda, M/M, old!Ace, young!Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Thinking back when Marco was forty-ish and discouraging Ace from doing anything with his 'old and boring self', Ace has to hold a snicker.Because he is now forty-one and not in the slightest he is going to let Marco go.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Ace is a lucky (and pretty much blessed) man

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I am bac

Marco is currently twenty and Ace is thrilled. Thinking back when Marco was forty-ish and discouraging Ace from doing anything with his 'old and boring self', Ace has to hold a snicker.

Because he is now forty-one and not in the slightest he is going to let Marco go.

Well, why would he? He is just that selfish when it comes to Marco. And this is Marco's younger self that he has found again after twenty years of angst following the war that has taken Marco away from them.

Squeezing Marco's smaller body even tighter, inhaling the natural scent he has missed so much.

To make it even better, Marco is just as salty if not more just the way Thatch and the others have warned him and Ace loves every second of it.

To see this immaturity side of him, as opposed to the wise and level headed man that he was whom Ace had fallen so hard for.

Like the way the younger boy grunts as he complains about Ace's wandering hands. And it's not sexual whatsoever, Ace just happens to love touching Marco that's all, to convince him that it's indeed Marco he has in his embrace.

"Can you not touching me when I am asleep?"

Salty tones and complains sounded like a chime as the boy looks at Ace with disagreement. Driving away Ace's hands from his midsection so he can move better.

"It's hard not to."  
  
Ace smiles, fishing for a kiss that soon gets denied, as young Marco seems not too happy with morning niceties.

The boy snorts.

"The brother of the pirate king is very demanding."

"Indeed he is."

Marco frowns. He closes his eyes again, and somehow tempting Ace in the process to kiss him good morning, because how else will they start their day if not with kissing?

But Ace relents. Because startling Marco will easily result in a kick that's not quite bruising (not when his _haki_ instinctively protects him) but will bring a sour mood in the boy, which Ace prefers not to tamper with.

Surprisingly Marco leans to Ace, closing the distance between them for a slight kiss. A butterfly touch between their lips, humming something contently.

Ace seriously can't process this. One trait that both young Marco and his older self shares is to be unpredictable. One trait that made Marco the Phoenix the solid-dangerous man that he was.

This kiss gets Ace batting his eyes profusely, the act that shouldn't fit his age at all, then gawking at Marco with an expression that brings laugh in the younger boy.

What a way to start their day.

This way Ace considers himself to be blessed.

* * *

"Must be good, huh, to have a younger lover?" Marco snickers. A smirk is dripping in there, something Ace can't bring himself not to love to.

"I don't know, my last partner was in his fourties."

Marco tcks.

**Author's Note:**

> I always like this concept of them, Ace the older and Marco the younger. Found a bunch of fanarts too in the tumblr that brought me to this fic.
> 
> Something like this:  
> https://skxviii.tumblr.com/post/630029804299747328/ace-and-marco-age-swap
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading ^^


End file.
